Fall protection/fall arrest lanyards are well known. Conventionally, such lanyards employ snap hooks at both ends, with one of the snap hooks intended to connect to the D-ring of a user's harness and the other snap hook intended to connect to an anchor point. While such lanyards have proved very suitable for their intended function, there is always room for improvement.
It is known to utilize a connector in combination with an energy absorber that allows a self-retracting lifeline to be fixed to a D-ring of the connector, while the connector itself is fixed to a length of webbing in a user's harness adjacent the D-ring of the harness. The D-ring of the connector separates from the connector under a predetermined load so that the energy absorber can absorb the energy of a user's fall.